RAJA RANI 1
by RK sweety
Summary: I hope now it will come in chapter sorry guys pls review


RAJA RANI 

_All are very busy and very happy in the marriage function some people is dancing some people is singing… They all are very happy except the two couples….._

 _Pandiji telling slokas and rituals started…. Pandiji ask the couple to go around the agni… and now pandiji told its time for marriage… and he tied the mangalsutra…_

 _Now you are husband and wife ….( sorry guys I don't know about the northside marriage because am from south side I don't know to write in hindi but I can understand please don't mistake me)_

 _They didn't like each other and didn't like marriage… rajat didn't have parents he is living with his friend and purvi is living with her father….for their happiness only they said ok for marriage…._

 _Here in the room they both seeing each other didn't speak and even didn't smile at all….._

 _She started crying and thinking about her father she didn't like marriage…. And he switch on the tv with high volume and he also didn't like marriage….. they both slept without looking eachother…._

 _So how is my story pls review…. Sorry guys this is first time im trying… I love rajvi very much…_

 _chapter 2_

 _Hey guys this is continutation of RAJA RANI…._

 _Here in my story they are working in different companies….. they are not working in cid…._

 _Next morning they are starting their work by them she will cook for her and he will cook for him…. …. She is working in IT field and he is working in car showroom as manager…. Everyday they will fighting …. Daily he will drink and come home….(sorry guys this is rough side of him in this story)….. they will not speak they will fight with their action…. Like this they continue their fight for 6 months….._

 _One day she got an accident near her office… they called him he immadetely rush to the hospital after seeing her he started crying …._

" _what happened to me why im crying for her"_

 _She was kept in ICU… doctor came and ask her name but he told her name is purvi….._

 _Doctor asked urgently needed blood her blood group is ab+ she lost so many bloods….. but u cannot give ur blood u drank and came….._

 _He started crying he is watching her from outside she is sleeping in bed with oxygen mask and drips…._

 _One nurse called doctor she got blood from blood bank and started her operation…._

 _The doctor came and told to him that she is perfectly fine u can see her…._

 _So he went into the room she was sleeping in the bed and he is sitting in the stool and watching her she is looking like an angel and kissed in her forehead and went out….. Next day she opened her eyes doctor came and check her and told u r perfectly fine and he went out and after some time rajat came near her and for the first time they are trying to speak a word that time nurse came and asked to take the tablet…_

 _Next day he went to temple and came to hospital to visit her and he started speaking with her and she also started speaking with him… she is asking in her mind where that rough person how he changed and speaking nicely and he also asking in his mind she is speaking nicely daily she will fight with me where she is… with this he went out and sitting in the chair and smiling…. Yes He started feeling for her but he don't want to showed to her…._

 _One day He asked her u met an accident before and she told yes and started her flash back….._

 _chapter 3_

 _Hey guys im back….._

 _FLASHBACK:-_

 _She is telling her story to him…._

 _Five years ago she was is final year college …. She and friends went to theathre after finishing cinema she came out to parking area she didn't saw the water she going to fall one person is held her… they share a eyelock after some time they came to reality….she said sorry and went from there… he also went from there… she is laughing about incident and he also laughingabout incident….._

 _Everyday she will go to college by scooty .. while she was in the signal she saw him again and he also saw her they both smiled… afterwards he went different direction and she went different direction….. she get down in the college and went to her class and she is enjoying with her friends…_

 _One man came and introduce him am a new professor my name is rakesh… so guys today onwards am going to take class for you….. when she saw him she became shock and he also became shock you are studying here he asked yes she told…. Okay guys am going to take class….. she went in her own taughts… how she met him how he save her and now he is professor…_

 _Everyday he will come and take class whenever he take the class he will look at her…. Afterwards she and her friends went to canteen… one of the friends started teasing her and other friends asked whats the matter ya why purvi is blushing… her best friend told the incident to other friends… purvi wowwwwwwwww oh my god I cant believe it…. That time while he passing he heard all the conversation and he went from der…..In evening she was going to leave her college someone called her she turn and saw her he was standing… they didn't speak any word… afterwards he started purvi I want to tell you one thing come with me she became shocked and afraid why he is calling… he asked again please purvi come with me I want to tell you so they both went to the beach…. He started purvi I want to tell you_

 _I LOVE YOU PURVI…_

 _First time I saw you im totally mad on you purvi….. purvi is not speaking anywords she is tottaly shocked and surprised and she hug him me too she told…. they started their love happily…. Next day she went and told to her friends she is going to marry him… all are enjoying…. Next morning purvi told about her love to her father first he was shocked and he said ok purvi happiness is my happiness he told…._

 _Rakesh went and told his love to their parents… first they didn't accept afterwards they told ok….. now both of them happy both parents said ok for their love….. Now both parents are decided for marriage they both are very happy and enjoyiny their life….. they both went for shopping and enjoying and dreaming about their marriage while coming home he is driving car purvi sits beside her they are speaking and laughing and enjoying… that time one truck came in between the car hit in the tree… they both got accident he was bleeding more blood is coming out and she loss more blood when she saw him she became shocked one people saw him and told to her he is dead…. She is crying more and faint… when she wokeup she is in the hospital…. She started crying and her father console her…. After one year she got a job for her father happiness she told ok for marriage…._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS:-_

 _She told the story to him and started crying… he console her but she didn't like him she got angry on him… next morning she discharge from the hospital…. He want to make her happy everyday he started loving her… she didn't like him she will always shout at him…. Everyday he again started to drink and came home with bottle.. and both again fight…. One day his friend came with rajat to drop home… purvi is very angry she again trying to start fight with him his friend told don't shout at him because I only know about him and he started telling his flashback…._

 _So guys wait for next chapter:-_

chapter 4

RECAP:- _One day his friend came with rajat to drop home… purvi is very angry she again trying to start fight with him his friend told don't shout at him because I only know about him and he started telling his flashback…._

FLASHBACK:-

5 YEARS AGO It was a pleasant day everyday rajat and me will got to temple … rajat is very sweet and soft person and caring person….. everyday he will go and meet OLDAGE people and ORPHAN children and daily he will give food for everyon he will speak to everyone and he take care verywell….. he is the member of NGO….. so daily he go there and teach children he is also very happy after seeing their happiness and started crying because he didn't have parents and he like to do service for them … like this everyday he will go and meet them….

One fine day he is going to meet them there he saw a girl she is teaching caring and speaking and laughing with them…. He is still staring her how sweet she is some one shake him with this he came to reality because she standing in front of him who are you she is asking from there one person told he is rajat like you everyday he will come and see us and help us… she started speaking with him hi am purva whats your name he told rajat nice to meet you both shakehands…Like this everyday they both will go and meet and talk with them all and they both became so close….

Now they started their feelings she started love with him how sweet he is and he also started love with her how caring person she is….. one day they are walking in the road near beach and seated there and she started telling her stories to him that she is orphan she didn't have parents and she grew up here and started crying immediately he hug her and console her….. there one group of members were drank and came and teasing her he started fighting with them and one person stratch rajat hand with knife and ran away… she came and kept her handkerchief in his hand they both share a eyelook and came to reality afterwards they came to hospital and put dressing for him after finishing dressing they went to their home and both had a smile in their face….

Rajat and his friend speaking in the house tomorrow is feburary 14th am going to tell love to her and his friend is very happy and they prepare dinner and went for sleep…. At night he message her tomorrow at 8:00 pm in my home a surprise for you….. she opened the message and started smilling and blushing they both are very happy and waiting for next morning….

Next day rajat and his friend went for shopping there she also came with her friend (they both working in NGO) they were shopping that time they are coming opposite direction they become shocked rajat is smiling her and she also smiling and blushing and their friends start teasing them and all four of them finish shopping and went to their rescpective home…..

Rajat is getting ready the house is full of decorative flowers and she is also getting ready there…..

Now its time is 8:00 rajat is very tensed he going here and there that time bell rang he go and opened the door she was looking like an angel she is wearing anakarli dress red and black mix… he is gone somewhere… and she also gone somehere he is looking handsome jeans and t shirt … then they both came to reality… he welcome her and he close her eyes and took here in the centre of the hall and he leave his hands when she opened she became shocked

I LOVE YOU PURVA…..

It was written on the wall the house is full of roses she is so shocked and hug him yes me too… they both are very happy ….. they went for dinner near beach and they are very happy person In the world… that time the same gang members came to them again they started fight with rajat they both are fighting one person got knife when he is going to kill rajat that time purva saw and shocked and she came in between they killed purva and they ran away rajat is very shocked and start crying and he took to the hospital she was in ICU she is sleeping with oxygen mask and drips and he started crying don't leave me please god save her that time his friend came and saw her and saw him he is consoling him… that time doctor came and told she is no more… he became shocked and fainted on the chair…..and he became more depressed and he started drinking … everyday they go and saw the place where she lived….

After 2 years he got job and til now he didn't like marriage for me only he said ok….

FLASHBACKENDS:-

After finishing his story he went from there….. purvi started crying and she went to her room where he is lying in the bed she went near and kissed in his forehead and she also went to sleep…

chapter 5

Next morning purvi got up and went near him and she is watching him and stated crying with this he also got up suddenly she hugged him and went from there he is still in shocked he cant believe it afterwards they both went to their office... Evening they both came at the same time to home they share a eyelock and someone called them they came to reality.. they went to their rooms afterwards purvi start cooking and she called him for dinner he is just blinking and they both sat down and start eating and some chit chat and they went to their room and he called her and she is happy first time they both spoke without fight and ... he started telling tommorrow their is a party in my office can u come with me is it ok she didnt say anything and went to sleep and he is thinking about morning incident and he went to sleep.

Next day again they both went to office she didnt tell anything... in evening he came home but she didnt came home and he is sad and he went to party.. He join the party he meet all his officemates all are asking why your wife didnt come and he told she is not feeling well...and he went from there...

then rajat friend came and they both started speaking but his friend notice him why you are sad and he replied she didnt come to party nad his friend start laughing why you are laughing and glare at him you start loving her i can see you in your eyes and he smiled weakly but she also having same feeling i dont know... with this he went to the bar and start drinking some hold his hand he taught his friend was holding him he left the hand and again holding his hand hey why you are holding my hand he didnt see the person face leave me i want to drink and the person get the glass from him and he got angry when he is going to beat he become shocked he cant believe it you you are here why u only asked to come for party thats y i came she said with politely and with smile with this she went there...and then he introduce all his office mates to her and they start teasing them hey you are made for each other see with this we can tell you both are wearing matching dress...and they friend went from there... afterwards they both saw their dress they both wearing same colour rajat wearing black shirt with red colour and purvi also wearing black and red saree... they both looked each other and they started laughing and they shared a eyelock and his friend is very happy for them and he went to them ahem ahem and they came to reality i want to go to home u both continue ur party and he went from there and they both sat in the table and they both talking talking talking and afterwards they saw time iits late so they both came from party.. he told if u wish u can come with me and she told she will go by taxi he said ok and rajat went to his car and purvi is waiting for taxi their group of members start teasing and one person came and put one hand on her because she is looking gorgeous and she slapped him and other came and start putting hand on her waist and beating and she start screaming no one is there in the road they are not leaving her they no one can help you and they started laughing and she is crying and start asking for help and one gang member came and going to kiss her and she became afraid and closed her eyes and screaming no no that time one person came and punch in his mouth and faint in the ground and when she open her eyes she become shock and he is fighting with them and they went from there... she immadetly hugged her and start crying and he is consoling her they both in the same position... and afterwards they both sat in the car and they both got down and went to their home and afterwards they both went to their room to sleep and they start speaking and laughing and telling about their chilhood and they both went to sleep...


End file.
